ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:H2H trials
Talks I really don't want to sound rude, but compared to other pages, like Dagger, this one is very very hard to read. All of the pages need work, but there isnt a link on the page to anything, and the list is very long/uninteresting. Theode 20:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I'd very much like to see this page - all pages for that matter - layed out like Great_Axe_Trials, it's very easy to read, gives you a clear path, and fits more with the general iki layout. FFXI-Tyr 18:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to see all pages to use the Dagger_Trials layout. It's an improvement upon the Great Axe layout (in terms of conveying information) since it includes the requirements for completing each trial. It's easy to read and having images of the final weapon leaves no questions about what the final weapon will look like, this way there's no room for typo's or confusing formats that leave "DMG: +x" without listing base damage. FantajiFan 22:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I actually like the bottom format on this page. With the colors added it makes it a lot easier to follow, but I do agree about adding images of the final products. --GarudasWing 15:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :We could use both formats. The tree format is easy to plan, while the trial list gives a good overview of all trials. --Seedling 23:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Going to try taking a little sample, but how does something like this look? List would be longer, but could always add a navigation menu at the top to help. Basically it singles out only the necessary steps to obtain the above image. Considering people's common thought process, the first thing most people want to know are what end products they can obtain (most easily identified by providing a picture) then the next thing they want to know is what steps are necessary to obtain said weapon. Below format was based off that idea. --GarudasWing 19:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Personally I dislike the tree format for this page. I'd suggest having the basic grid as a reference, and progression trees and pics on the individual trial pages, detailing how you get to that specific trial and a pic of what you get out of it. There are 86 trials and about 30 final forms. Trying to put everything on one page is just going to end up cluttery, there's way too much. Daremo 09:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) * That all depends on how it's displayed. I'd rather have 1 page with a lot of information, then scatter that information to the winds. Besides, most of the trials involve Cat's Claws, which means that you pretty much end up with the exact same page anyway. Just under a different name.--Seedling 10:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Also want to mention that the current image stubs can be easy to replace, with the exception of Relic/Mythic weapons. Just need to talk to the moogle and navigate through proceeding trials and preview the reward. Don't need to wait for people to obtain them to get images. --GarudasWing 02:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) * Yeah, they are intended as a temporary measure. But as always, this kind of labour is only done by a few people. I'll see if I can add a few when I visit the moogle to complete my trial 82. --Seedling 10:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm very happy with the way the page is turning out since it seems to suit both needs. It shows the simplistic path with pretty pictures for those who prefer that, and the more detailed path. I prefer the latter because it spells out exactly what I need to do on a single page (though I can click through to the specific trials if I want to) and allows me to directly compare not only the end results, but the processes as well. --Nightxade 19:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Requested Move Should be moved/merged. Unlikely to be found as currently listed. Altariel 07:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ya we dont have the GS trial, or the GK trials for the same reason. ssmitty1337@yahoo.com 21:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I agree, hand to hand trials would most likely searched for/easily found, and keeps consistency, oh and it looks better than h2h. :Regardless of how much better it looks I still search for h2h trials and then click over to the article page rather than search hand-to-hand.--Ferth 00:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ~Chandni~ 21:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Page is identical, more or less. Changing to redirect. Tahngarthortalk- 01:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC)